My Teacher, the Assassin
by Katoni
Summary: Rosabella was just a simple thief trying to make a living on her own, but made the mistake of trying to rob Ezio to do that. Ezio offers her a once in a life time opportunity. Ezio/OC (Probably going to be changed to M later on).
1. Chapter 1

**I have been playing Assassin's Creed and reading fanfiction on it, so this is the spawn of all that. I'm trying to make things longer, add more, put in more detial (basically dragging everything out like every other author I see xD) I hope it's better than my other stuff.**

* * *

"Stop that girl!" A clumsy man huffed after me with uncertain steps, as if at anytime he would fall flat on his face. I knew he couldn't catch me and no one wanted to interfere with his personal business, such as this, for the fear that it would be considered rude. I stayed quite a few feet away from him dancing around the street, a playful smile on my face, as I examined the colorful pouch that probably contained a significant amount of his money, judging by the weight. I hopped and twirled around the street halfheartedly moving closer to my shack halfway across town.

I still found toying with my "prey" entertaining, I am only 17 but I never got to be a kid. I was born into a family of wealthy thieves, living life to the fullest. I lived in a big house in the Italian countryside, a house just to my family. My father was the thief of the house, my mother couldn't bring herself to thieve anymore once she was pregnant with me. She didn't seem to mind being a stay at home mother, she was always happy.

When my dad came home from work he would always teach me something about the thief world. I loved listening to stories about his close calls. He taught me how to defend myself, scale walls and obstacles (which my mother, now losing her inner thief, wholeheartedly disproved of). I love climbing, it made me feel so alive. I loved looking around from a new perspective and feeling the wind in my curly brown hair. My father often raced me across town to help keep my skills sharp. When I was ready, he took me thieving with him. We started basic, simply pickpocketing. I was hesitant because I knew I could get in serious trouble if I was caught, but I had to start somewhere. I was so happy when I was able to pick my first pocket, I almost gave myself away with my cries of joy (as we were still right next to the man I just robbed blind). It steadily got into more serious things, such as breaking in and stealing, stealing from nobles, and even learning how to quiet someone when I'd been discovered.

I started thieving on my own and I loved it, it was the only thing I knew. I would compare today's haul with dad and brag every time I got more gold than he did. He was always ecstatic when I had more items than him, it meant he had taught me well and I would keep getting better. My life was picture perfect, but it didn't last for long.

It was the day I was having the most luck, I successfully robbed two houses, collected five pouches, and I wasn't ready to stop there. But I knew I couldn't carry anymore without looking suspicious, so I decided an item dump was necessary.

I should have noticed something was wrong when the small gate to our property was wide open, I should have noticed when no one greeted me at the door, I should have noticed no one was making the blanket she was working on, I should have, but I didn't

I walked through the living room to find someone when I finally opened my mind enough to see all the furniture was scattered. I panicked and ran around the house searching frantic for someone, anyone, but I couldn't. The furniture was too neat to be a thief, the person must have taken his sweet time, a thief would through everything around because they had no time to spare, not this person, it was like they had all the time in the world. I though back to who could have done this, I could only think of one. My dad had recently robbed a high powered noble, but he only took money and whatever else he had in the tiny bad he brought home.

I didn't want to believe that the noble's guards had killed them, no one would want to.

I still searched around the house, finally going upstairs to our bedrooms. Looking over mine it was still neat besides the fact that the furniture was out of place slightly. I went across the hall to my parent's bedrooms, taking a deep breath as I turned the doorknob.

I saw all the blood before I saw their faces. I completely deadpanned. My perfect explanation as to why everything was as it was, was shattered into fine powder. I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs in a high pitched scream. I fell to my knees as tears took away my vision. I dropped down next to them trying to deceive my mind into thinking they were only sleeping, but reality has to bitch slap you in the face when you try to recover form traumatic incidents.

The numbness set in a little later and I shakily rose to my feet, wiping my tears and looking at their beautiful resting faces. They were holding hands, but what was odd was the blood stains leading halfway across the room telling me they weren't embracing when they died, someone arranged them like this. Either they were trying to be respectful after what they had done, or they were taunting me, urging me to come find them. I was done. I wouldn't give in, I wasn't going after whoever did this, that's what they would've wanted.

Looking back at them for the last time I wiped my mind clean of any emotion, I had a sudden maturity growth in that moment. I was alone, and I had to take of myself from now on. I had to find a new home.

But that was three years ago and I was over what had happened, it was time I stopped dwelling in the past because I still had a future.

My memory visit left me emotionally drained though and I didn't want to toy with they panting man trying his best to keep up with me. I sighed, hooked the pouch onto my leather belt, and found the nearest building. I could escape using the rooftops, but it wasn't like I need to use them to get away from him.

His shouts and curses were droning out behind me as I picked up speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the wind in my hair and the freedom of the moment. Climbing always made me feel better and this was no exception. My mood brightened after about the third street I jumped over. A big smile spread across my face as I picked up the pace even more, I wasn't far from my home now.

I made my way to a small alley, jumping down from wall to wall until I reached the bottom. I grabbed the door to my small house. The assorted smells of my house hit me like a rock and I was back to being drained. It didn't smell bad, it just smelled like things I remembered.

I sat at my rundown table, gently sitting on the chair so I didn't cause it's wobbling legs anymore trouble. I grabbed the man's money pouch and dumped its contents out on the table. I loved hearing the sound of money hitting the table, but it didn't do much for my mood today.

I thoroughly counted the money and put it in my personal money pouch, the one my dad gave me. I practically crawled to my bed, I was that tired now. It took only minutes before I was out like a light.

I knew the second I woke up that today was going to bad day, but I couldn't explain why.

I did a brief personal hygiene check before I left, surprisingly mine is pretty high for a thief. I didn't understand why just because I was a thief meant I couldn't look like a decent lady.

Climbing out the window I started out my day. In the back of my mind I wondered if my bad feelings about today were going to be true. Oh but I just had to be right, they were.

I spotted him from the rooftops, he looked loaded, I got greedy, and I didn't stop to factor in that someone like him must get robbed a lot and have experience with dealing with people like me. I didn't really care about that, I just wanted his gold.

I climbed down a few buildings behind him trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I played the part of a poor helpless, homeless, little girl. I tried to look sad but I couldn't quite hid my happiness with what I was going to do. Rushing forward, I ran passed the hooded man, making an expert slight of hand. I was overjoyed as I felt the pouch in my hand as I ran. But when I looked back I saw the hooded man chase me with intent.

I panicked. He was gaining on me. Surely he couldn't climb, right? Of course when I want to be right I'm wrong. The white robed man chased me even in my territory. I tried to speed up but his weight crashed into me before I could increase my speed even a little.

"Get off me!" I spat. I thrashed around trying to keep his money pouch away from him.

"I will once you give me my gold back," the man responded in the calmest voice I've heard out of all my customers.

From what I could see he was young and oh so handsome. But it didn't matter to me how beautiful someone was, if they had to get robbed, they were going to get robbed, no two ways about it.

"I will not give you this back!" I was started to get childish, acting like a kid with her toy taken away, thrashing around throwing a tantrum.

He shrugged and pinned my hands above my hand and broke no sweat retrieving his gold. He stood up with my hands still in just one of his.

"What's your name?" his voice gave no indication to how he felt about the recent attempted robbery.

I gave him an incredulous look. He wanted to know the name of his robber? How... nice? I guess.

"Rosabella," I mumbled.

"Well Rosabella why are you robbing people? What would your parents think?" He asked in a concerned and genuine voice, his hood down and eyes showing his sincerity.

He looked like he was in his early twenties, his chocolate brown eyes were shiny, his brown hair was tied behind his head, and their was a scar on his upper lip preventing his stubble from growing in.

"It's kind of hard to be concerned about your children you're dead," I shouted angered. He had opened fresh wounds for me. My parents would have been extremely concerned if they found I've been doing something wrong (thievery excluded obviously), but they were very moral people, dad never stole from those who had nothing.

"No parents huh? Hm.. Come with me," he began to tug my hands toward him.

I wasn't about to go with him without a fight but I couldn't match his strength. He lifted me over his shoulder and started running across the roofs. Being carried across the roofs was even better than doing it yourself, but I was still mad.

"Where are you taking me!?" I had to shout over the wind in my ears.

"Well," he panted. "You have no parents and you're in need of thieving work. I think I'm just the man to help you out."

What? He wanted to help me after I just tried to rob him. Either this guy was stupid, desperate for company (I shuddered thinking of the type of company a man of his appearance must want), or is truly nice. I voted for the first one.

"I'm Ezio." He shouted. "I'd like to train you to be an assassin."

* * *

**That was it. :| I hope you liked it and my new style of writing wasn't too bad or hard to understand/follow D: If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me (this was written late at night xD).**

**~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2 (Second Chapter Edition :D)

Yaaaaay new chapter. I'm actually suprised that people like this. o.o weird. But anyways here's another chapter for you all.

(Oh yeah I don't own Assassin's Creed ): wish I had enough brain to come up with a plot that thick, but no D:)

* * *

What?! Me an assassin? This guy was crazy. Did he think I'd just agree to go with him just because he's a little bit above handsome? If he thought I was a girl to whore out with any one who swept me off my feet (figuratively and literally) he had another thing coming.

"Put me down! Put me down right now Ezio!" My voice sounded like a cat who'd just had it's tail stepped on. As long as he could tell I was pissed I guess it didn't matter what I sounded like at that moment.

With a sigh the young assassin gently set me down on the roof. I noticed people staring at use from the bazaar below. It angered me that I had attracted that much attention, it was definitely something I wasn't used to. I tried my best to be as discrete as possible. All the faces below staring in wonderment at us made my face grow hotter. I shifted away from the edge to keep myself from getting to embarrassed or worse, recognized.

"I don't want to be your assassin apprentice or an assassin at all. Got it? I come from a line of very good thieves and I don't want that to be disrupted because you found a girl you thought your charms would work on," My voice was quieter so the people around us wouldn't think we were here anymore. I was hoping it worked but with the luck I was having today I wouldn't be surprised if guards came up here. Despite my flustered state I found it in me to smirk at the assassin. I had resisted his charms, I had won today (even though I clearly just lost).

"While I am surprised you didn't try to have your way with me already, I didn't offer because I find you attractive," my face grew hotter. I had most certainly lost today, in every way. He didn't seem to notice my blushing. "I asked you because you're skilled."

"Ha. Some skilled thief to be caught right?" Flattery was not going to win him a student and neither were his looks. In fact I ignored that little aspect of him for the rest of the conversation (or at least I tried to).

"Not necessarily. I wouldn't have noticed my money gone if you wouldn't have started running as soon as you passed me. That made me suspicious, then I noticed my pouch gone and you were the obvious culprit. Honestly if you wouldn't have ran I would have noticed after it was too late."

I sighed deeply. "You mean if I didn't try to get away I could have avoided this conversation all together?" That made me even more mad.

He chuckled softly and stepped closer to me. We were inches apart. "But if you hadn't tried to rob me I wouldn't have met you." He tried to brush a strand of hair out of my face but I pushed him back. I could only push him back a little ways but it was enough to disrupt his, whatever that was.

"Do you try that with every girl you meet?" I hoped my glare was convincing enough. I was a thief I didn't have much people skills and this was the first time I had a conversation with anyone who wasn't a shopkeeper in about two years.

"Well half the time I don't need to. The ladies I meet are all over me and the ones I try that on certainly don't shove me away," he smiled slyly at me.

"Pig," I spat.

"That's unfair. Half the time it's not me," His faced looked like that of a scolded puppy.

"Sure. Anyways, I still don't want to be an assassin so good day Ezo," I pushed past him to start running.

"It's Ezio!" He shouted after me. But I barely heard it.

* * *

I couldn't let my recent thieving failure sway me anymore. I had failed before but I was never caught like just now. No matter, I still had work left to do.

It was pretty easy the rest of the day, just a typical run aside from... him.

I dropped off my haul at my house and set out to run around to clear my head. The cool night's wind was so soothing after today. Running at night was always better because it wasn't so hot and it was absolutely beautiful seeing the moon on the water.

I made my way to my favorite pier to watch the stars. It was almost right next to my apartment, just a few rooftops away. I could always come here when things weren't going my way. There was something about the water that was relaxing to me.

I laid on the pier, air gushing out of me at the impact. What just happened today? I still couldn't fully understand everything, even after I thought about it during my run by's. He offered me an apprenticeship. But I had already been one long ago, a thief's apprentice. I didn't want to be instructed any further, but maybe that was me just being childish.

Me an assassin. I couldn't wrap my mind around that thought. Killing people? I could never kill anyone without feeling so guilty for months. I definitely couldn't kill many people and go back for more.

My dad had to kill someone once, to protect me. It was all so horrible. Even though I wasn't the one who killed him, I still felt responsible. I guess I sort of was.

We were robbing a very disrespectful, snooty, rich family. Dad hoped it would give them a sense of humility and mostly just to knock them off their high horse. It went well and we were just getting out before the head of the house grabbed me. It happened quick but I remembered the pained look on the man's face as fell limp, my clothes stained with his blood.

I hadn't had to kill anyone in my career, fortunately for me. I think if someone was threatening someone I loved I wouldn't hesitate to take them out like my father had, but I didn't have anyone I loved. It doesn't bother me like it used to. The first year I spent alone was the worst, but I got over it. I now get all my social interactions from merchants and the angry yells of my unfortunate clients. I chuckled softly as I remembered all the reactions from people. The memories slowly got fuzzier and fuzzier until I couldn't see them again.

* * *

I was rudely awakened by freezing cold canal water being tossed causally on me.

"Go home child your parents must be worried about you and I have work to do," the older looking dock man looked down on my still sleepy self with concern and annoyance.

I pulled myself up with the help of the dock man and nodded my thanks to him, although I didn't really know why I should thank him, he had just poured cold, dirty water on me to wake me up. I walked awkwardly walked away from him and into the streets that were separating me and my house. I didn't feel like getting any colder by jumping around on the rooftops so I decided to wrap my arms around my torso and deal with it.

The streets were crowded which wasn't surprising and it was close to the fall holidays, but it was so packed I could cut the crowd with a butter knife. The extra body heat all around me was nice though so I didn't mind, just so long as I wasn't recognized by clients or _him_.

The closer I got to my house the less people were around. I don't live in a particularly glamorous area of town, in fact it's probably one of the most hated parts of town. People around complain of murders, harassment, drunks, and, of course, thievery.

I've heard all the stories around town. They were all terrible, even to me. People being murdered for no given reason at all, while I had never been threatened, it did make me more cautious about where I travel and how. In fact, I shouldn't be walking on the streets even at this hour because I know how stupid some people can be. But since it was morning and I was already cold, being murdered sounded better than freezing on the rooftops. I had seen many drunks but what I can tell they are relatively harmless but, there's always a but, I've heard around town that many women have been... I shuddered at the thoughts. And the thief part, I knew all too well although I never stopped to think about what my actions do to others, and I was taught not to. I've heard my damage ranges from, 'couldn't buy that fancy new rug I wanted' to, 'I couldn't pay the ransom for my family.' Things like that actually do bother me, just a little bit, I've always tried to follow in my fathers footsteps by only robbing someone who wouldn't need it or could gain it back fairly easily. I try never to dwell on those stories though.

As I neared my house I heard banging, and unfortunately I also heard a familiar voice. I pressed myself on the building right next to the alley where my house was. I peeked around slowly to confirm my suspicions.

Great it was him again. The Assassin, Ezio, standing in front of my house, calling my name.

Now, I'd be flattered if we had met in different circumstances, but this was just plain creepy, and I was the one who was supposed to be creepy. Well I guess assassins are kind of creepy in the sense that they stalk you and then suddenly jump out of nowhere and kill you, but still, this was too weird. I try to rob him, he offers me an apprenticeship, I turn him down. So what does he do? Follow me home. Okay.

I moved my head out of the way so he wouldn't be able to see me, slamming it gently against the brick building. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he wouldn't take no for an answer, but I didn't think he'd follow me home. He's too sneaky for me.

Peeking at him I see him standing there, arms crossed, a stern look on his face, hood down, he looks perfect. Wait... what? No he's far from perfect, I quickly banish all thoughts of the creature in front of me looking perfect.

"I know you're in there Rosabella," at the sound of his voice I snapped my head back.

Oh do you now? My face twisted into a sly smirk at my thought. It already seemed like a battle of the wits and I had only known him for a day.

A few seconds passed before I heard, what sounded like his fist hitting my door with unnecessary force. After that I heard no more from him. I stayed put though, just in case he was being silent for a while. I checked again and he was gone. I slowly and quietly made my way to the door. I imagined myself as a mouse wearily approaching a bated trap, but in the end I always caught the mouse, I was hoping that wasn't the case with me. Creeping up on the final stretches I broke into a sprint, hastily unlocked my door (after dropping my keys, twice), and I was in. I slid down my door in a sigh of relief, this mouse wasn't caught today.

Locking my door just in case he wanted to drop by again, I sat at my table tossing my money pouch in between my hands.

"Looks like we might have to move," I told it.

Angered at my carelessness I through the pouch across the room and went to get more beauty sleep since it was rudely taken away from me this morning.

The first thing I heard was his booming voice, waking me up before I was ready for a second time today. The second thing I heard was his fist against my door.

"Rosabella please, I really need to speak with you," he sounded desperate.

I opened my mouth to yell something but I stopped myself.

If I let him know I was home he'd never stop, but the desperation in his voice caught me off guard. I entered a grueling battle with my mind. Did I answer him? No. Yes. It wouldn't hurt to talk to him right? Yes it would. No it wouldn't.

I sighed, now or never I guess. "Do I have to move?" I yelled out jokingly from my bed.

I heard his chuckle behind the door. "No, but if you'd talk to me I could stop bothering you sooner." He paused. "I have to discuss an important matter with you."

Still thinking he was just joking I replied with a laugh in my voice. "Ezio look I just met you yesterday I don't think I know you well enough to have a committed relationshi-"

"I don't have much time left Rosabella, I need you," he cut me off with even more desperation in his voice, if that was even possible.

I fell silent. This was sounded like exactly what I thought. He was dying and he wanted someone with skill to carry his child so his legacy would live on. No thank you Sir.

I groggily made my way to the door. Putting my hands on the door I raised myself on my toes to look out the peephole. Sure enough I saw a desperate man looking desperate. Didn't know why I thought he'd look any different.

"I'm not having your children Ezio. It doesn't matter if you're handsome, I don't care if you're dying, I don't care if you need someone to carry on your legacy, I wont have sex with you." I was tired so I couldn't put any venom in my words but I hoped he got the message just the same.

He chucked slightly. "Thinking about sex with me already?" My face went red behind the door. I was happy with my decision not to go outside to talk with him. "But that is not what I came here to ask. Besides I have many other fine ladies lining up in hopes I choose them for that role. I've already tested some of them out and-"

"Then why did you come here?" I interrupted so I wouldn't have to hear about who he brought into his bed. It didn't surprise me that he slept around, he was handsome enough to play the part.

"I came here to again convince you to be my apprentice. You never let me explain why I chose you. I was planning on doing that on the way to my villa, but you didn't let me." he paused to see if I was going to interrupt again, but he had peaked my curiosity. I'd be good for once and let him finish. "My allies and I are going to war soon, in a few months, and I need someone to carry on my assassin legacy, just not in the way you had hoped."

"I didn't hope that!" I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have thought he wanted me to bear his children. He looked like the type of man who would though, so my thoughts felt justified.

He ignored my outburst. "While I might not be dying, there is a great chance that I might. If that happens there will be no one to continue my work, no one to lead the assassins."

"Why me though? You just met me yesterday," I was still too confused to agree to anything just yet.

"You have skill Rosabella, I'll need that to teach you what I can in such short time. If I started from scratch they wouldn't be able to learn everything in time, that's why I need you, you are currently the Assassin Order's only hope."

Way to pull out the big guns. Me an assassin, let alone an assassin leader, was too much for me to comprehend at that moment. I had poor people skills as it was, I wouldn't be able to lead a group of people or keep them alive.

Feeling my uncertainty he added, "If leading a group of assassins is too much for you I could train you to lead the thieves. I need someone I can trust over there."

Now he trusts me? This was too much for my uneventful life. But the last offer he made... something inside me instantly disagreed to it.

"I'll go," I said hoarsely. I don't know why I did but I did. Something about him made me want to agree to it. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first person I could sort of call a friend, and that was mostly because he was the first person I've had contact with in years.

I really should have thought it over more, I knew as soon as I said it that I'd regret it. It was too late now though I already hooked my gold to my leather belt and was undoing the locks to my house.

When I saw the man outside my door I didn't know if I had made the right decision. His instantly brightened face suited him a lot better than the previously desperate one. He seemed like the kind of guy who got what he wanted, no matter what he wanted. So maybe that's why I couldn't stand to see him so desperate.

* * *

There's probably not going to be another chapter for 2 weeks because I have a lot to do during then. I might find more time to write but I doubt it.:/

I will see you then.


	3. Chapter: 3 (Chapter Harder)

This is just a short little filler chapter I wipped up while I'm working on the main story chapter. Although you know, it is kind of counter productive that I would work on something shorter and easier than just getting the big chapter out of the way. ._. huh. But I really didn't want to take longer and you thinking I gave up or died or something. Just something to read while you wait I guess.

* * *

A cool blade danced in between my palms, the prickly wooden handle pressing into the callouses lining my usually dainty thief hands, leaving evidence of its presence. It was a nice night, wind slightly blowing and the temperature was just right. The streets were just slightly populated with nobodies, or no one I cared about at that time, there was only one man I cared about that time, the only man I had let get close to me in so long. The only man with eyes that could stop even a thief, the very same man who could persuade that thief into wanting to kill him.

I pranced along the uneven rooftop of the residential part of town like I owned them. I did own them. I had been on the roofs ever since I could remember, I had as much a claim to them as any other thief or assassin around town, especially Ezio, my target, the most important man to me right now. I kept low to avoid being detected by his highly trained, overly cautious, assassin eyes. He was so observant it was like he was a hawk or something. It made him an even more important target. He needed to be taken out, soon. Even in the nighttime camouflage there was still the moon, stars, waters reflection, and the dim streetlights that could give my position away at anytime if he only decided to take a look around him.

Why wasn't he looking around anyway? He's smarter than that I knew for a fact. He must be used to being hunted, but that should only make him more wary. Or did he think he was a juggernaut who could deal with anyone who tried to off him? Maybe he just thought he'd be safe tonight. He probably thought he didn't have many enemies, so he wasn't being as observant. I went with the latter because I didn't want to think about me vs. the first one. Well if he thinks he didn't have many enemies, he thought wrong, oh so wrong. Who would have thought his new apprentice would already be trying to kill him? Hopefully not him.

I almost slipped up and laughed at my thoughts. I cursed at myself in my head for being so careless. I could've given away my position with something so silly as killing my teacher. My thoughts shifted from bubbly to concern. Why was I finding it funny to kill Ezio? It had to be something to the tune of wiping that smug, flirtatious, grin off his face. I settled on that and turned my attention to the man walking casually on the ground quite a few feet below me. I could just jump him right now, it'd be so easy, I could get this over with in mere seconds.

Concentrate. Observe. Reasons. Plan. Jump.

Concentrate. I lost all the thoughts that weren't Ezio related. Then I threw out a few more that weren't him dying related. My target was still just below me, taunting me with his closeness, I could literally smell his cologne from up here.

Observe. He was walking down a narrow ally in between some apartment buildings. There was one person in front of him many feet, but after a few seconds, he turned to a door, fumbling with a ring of keys, huffing whenever the key was incorrect. Ezio practically had to press to the building wall so he wouldn't bump into the man... He was now alone. Good. Next.

Reasons? I hate him, he should never had interfered with my life. I was doing just fine on my own, I didn't need anyone in my life. I only get hurt when I'm in contact with other people. I only hurt other people. I didn't want someone in my life, especially not this annoyingly persuasive assassin. I hated him so much in that moment, my actions would seem justified.

Plan. If I sprinted a little ways and jumped I could end him swiftly, if I could remain balanced on the uneven roofs that is. It would only hinder me if I fell flat on my face. I'd also have to look out for the various clothes lines drying an assortment of things I couldn't quite make out in the moonlight. If I got tangled up in one of those it would also do me no good. All I had to do was land on his back and use the knife to slash his neck.

Jump. I thought it over, I thought I was ready. I gripped my knife in my right hand, feeling the splinters borrowing further in my hand. I didn't feel them anymore. Letting out a deep sigh I started running and I jumped.

* * *

I landed on him, that I was sure. But that did nothing if I couldn't move the knife anywhere near his vitals.

He pushed me off with incredible ease, somehow gaining control of my knife in the process. Ezio pushed me into the cobblestone ally, knife hovering over my throat instead. I looked deep into his eyes, they looked amused, mischievous, and breathtaking.

"What do you think you are doing Miss. Rosabella?" He chuckled, releasing the wrists he was holding hostage above my head, to brush a strand of hair that had fallen on my nose. At the slight freedom, my wrists moved to stretch and his hand was back on them, slamming them down harder than before. I had to admit I liked the position I was in. I quickly shook that one out of my mind.

I struggled to catch my breath between the knife at my throat and the fact that he slammed me, a lady, down of the ground so harshly. He was obviously a ladies man but he definitely didn't treat me like a lady, I was treated as an assassin.

"Trying to kill you?" I asked in between my gasps for breath like it should be obvious, which it was.\

He smiled and took his time getting the knife away from my jugular and onto his own feet. He extended his had down to help me up. I reached up to grab his long, thin finger. He pulled me up with the same ease he demonstrated when he was pushing me down.

"Thanks," I muttered as he pressed the knife into my abused hands.

He flashed me a smile for a split second before his expression went serious.

"You didn't have enough planning behind your attack, you tripped slightly when you took off, and your knife wasn't ready to hit its target when you where in the air, you were going to wait until you hit your target? Bad move. It put you in a weaker position, and you ended up in the position you were in. Your fate would be left to your attacker, and if you are trying to kill them, they are probably people who wouldn't be above taking advantage of a lady like you," he raised my chin to make me look him in the eye when he said the last part.

I shuddered against the thought and the nighttime wind.

"Come on I can see you're cold. Let's get you to the house and you can meet the family," he paused before adding, "I'll race you!"

* * *

He took off without warning leaving me completely shocked. After everything that just happened he still wants to play games.

"Alright Rosabella, I want to play a game before we get to the house, a way for me to test your skills. Okay?" He turned to me a few blocks away from my house with mischievous eyes.

"Uh sure. But what?" I didn't like where this was going, I could tell by the look in his eyes it wasn't going to be fun.

"I am going to be your target, just find me and try to assassinate me. Simple," he looked calm, even with what he was asking me to do. He thought I'd have no talent and wouldn't be able to, well he was probably right.

"But what-"

"Just remember, concentrate, think of only your target. Observe. Don't try anything in a less than advantageous area. Reasons. This is your time to solidify your actions against that person, think of some creative ones for me, I mean I know its hard to have ill feeling tword me, but try your best. Plan. Think of how you'll pull it off and any back up plans you think would help. Lastly, jump."

"But why-"

"Because I've always wanted a pretty girl to chase me down. It's always me doing the chasing and I'm bored," he was so melodramatic but serious at the same time.

"Okay I guess-"

"Alright, try to catch me!" He cut me off again before running down the street.

"You're such a child!" I called after him.

I sighed and climbed on the rooftops. What else could I do?

* * *

I watched him run down the ally after I just tried to kill him, after he had pinned me down, after all that, he still wasn't done.

"You're such a child! Still!" I called after him for the second time that day and followed him. I still had no choice but to trust Ezio. But I didn't trust him completely yet.

Yet.

* * *

Warnings.

1. I procrastonate a lot, so sometimes I don't want to write. ):

2. Finals are coming up so I won't update as often.

3. This will be changed to M later, because I know I hate when there isn't sexy stuff in an M rated fic. I wont be changing it to M JUST because of strong language. *wink wink nudge nudge*

4. I still don't own Assassins Creed. ):

~Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Why hello everyone long time no see. But I'm here now and I'm ready to continue this bad boy.

* * *

"Can you slow down?" I yelled very windedly in Ezio's direction.

Ezio was houses ahead of me and showed absolutely no sign of fatigue. I just couldn't keep up with him.

"I wonder if running for a an inhumanly amount of time is something all assassins learn how to do," I whispered to myself, knowing there was no possible way he could hear me being so far away, but he did continue to surprise me with his abundant amount of useless, and very useful talents.

I watched as Ezio stopped and craned his head to look at me as I lazily walked to him. I tried to take my sweet time, just to annoy him. I was feeling mischievous and bratty, two feelings I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Come now Rosabella you're a thief, you're supposed to be in great shape right? With all the thieving, running from the authorities, and handsome assassins like myself," he said is I walked up to his side. I could see his eyes shine brightly when he said the last part.

"Oh please," I snorted as we walked at my pace along the street, just next to the glittering still water of the canal. "You may be a ladies man but I'm not falling for your tricks. I only agreed to help you because I think this whole experience will help with my thieving career and when you come back from your war or battle or whatever it is, unharmed and you're able to lead you're assassins again I'll take my leave."

Ezio was silent for the longest time, the only sounds were the rippling of the water and the slight breeze. It was nice finally enjoying the nighttime sounds without thinking thoughts of how tired and cold I was.

"So you can tell I'm a ladies man huh?" Ezio's voice was low and husky, apparently proud I could tell he gets a lot of action or something.

I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "Yeah I can tell you're a ladies man, anyone who so casually flirts with a girl he just met is either really stupid or has a lot of experience. The fact that you haven't been killed yet during your career tells me you're smarter than you act. So that only leaves one option, that you've had a lot of experience."

Ezio stopped walking. It took me awhile before I realized I couldn't hear his footsteps or didn't see his shadow right next to me. I turned around to see him standing in place staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked kind of startled, I couldn't have offended him, could I?

"Do you want to know how much experience?" He said, his voice was barely above a whisper and was completely devoid of any emotion.

"What? Ezio are you okay?" I didn't know what he just said but I started walking toward him concerned something was wrong.

"Do you want to know how much experience?" He asked again, same tone as before but this time I could actually hear him.

"Experience? What-" but before I could say anything further he grabbed both my wrists and walked me roughly backwards until my back hit a pole. I saw the dim light above us telling me it was a street light. Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to react and struggle away from him.

"Do you want to know just how much experience with women I have? Rosabella?" His face was inches in front of mine and I could feel his warm breath as he playfully pronounced the syllables in my name.

"No, not really." I said flatly.

At that he let go of my wrists that were pinned yet again above my head. He started walking the direction we were headed and called back to me, "You're no fun!"

I was still against the pole he had so forcefully pinned me to trying to take in everything that had happened. All I could come up with was that he's an ass.

I sighed and pushed of the street light. This was just how he is, this was his personality and the sooner I accepted it the sooner I could get on with training. But if he wanted to be this way I'd just have to play too.

"You know its not healthy to form teacher-student relationships like the one you clearly want so bad," I put on my best teasing voice and continued, "And why are you tempting me so much? Eventually I just wont be able to resist."

"Rosabella, being a so called "ladies man", I know when I have her heart and when I do not so I think its you who is teasing me," his confident tone killed my playful mode instantly.

"Well look at who's being no fun now," I mumbled.

Ezio chuckled and picked up his pace. "We're almost out of the city. Once out we can find horses and ride to the villa."

"Villa?" I asked, taken aback. "I thought you said we were going to your family's house. You never said your family had a villa."

"Did I not? My apologies Miss Rosabella. Yes we have a villa, its nothing too fancy," he reassured me.

An assassin wants to give me valuable skills that would come in very handy while thieving, I'll get to live in a villa, and he's rich. I took a chance and I hit the jackpot.

* * *

Whelp there you go. Its been a while since writing so I need to get back in the groove of things but I hope you liked playful Ezio.

~Kat


End file.
